Por fin
by Anadelalba
Summary: A veces la rutina se ve sobresaltada por algo que pone todo patas arriba ¿cómo reaccionarán nuestros héroes?


Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Sólo la historia el presente relato es mío.

Por fin

La mañana transcurre con los problemas habituales de una gran ciudad, París, nada digno de reseñar. Pero en el despacho del rector del campus universitario, está a punto de ocurrir algo que cambiará las vidas de nuestros héroes. El ocupante del despacho ha hecho llamar a la jardinera jefe de la universidad. Está muy disgustado porque mademoiselle Alice Carrol, ha cometido un grave error: en los parterres del campus, y para homenajear a la gran nación francesa, debía haber plantado flores rojas, blancas y azules, sin embargo en vez de rosas rojas plantó rosas blancas, y ahora que han florecido, se ve claramente el fallo.

–Despedida –sentencia el rector después de la correspondiente bronca.

La alicaída jardinera salió del despacho, se dirigió a los jardines y se sentó en un banco, completamente destrozada por el asunto. En su escondite oculto, una especie de persiana con forma de obturador fotográfico descubrió un gran ventanal redondo. A la entrada de la luz, se pudo apreciar al gran malo de esta historia, Hawk Moth, rodeado de mariposas blancas.

–Las flores no son siempre perfectas, un alma atormentada servirá para mis propósitos –dijo el eximio villano, luego atrajo una mariposa blanca a sus manos de guantes negros y, mientras la cambiaba de color, pronunció su fórmula para hacerse con una nueva víctima–. Vuela mi pequeño akuma, atrapa esa alma sufriente y demonízala.

La mariposa, ahora negra, salió por el ventanal y, volando, llegó hasta donde estaba sentada Alice, y se posó en la azada que la mujer tenía apoyada en el suelo, fundiéndose en ella. En los ojos de la jardinera apareció una especie de gafas y el área de la piel alrededor de los ojos se coloreó de rojo, Lepidóptero se comunicó con la víctima de su akuma.

–Buenos días, HeartQueen, soy Hawk Moth. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de vengarte de quienes te han hecho daño, te concedo el poder de convertir en tus soldados a quien tú quieras, a cambio tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor.

–Lo que quieras, Hawk Moth –dijo la mujer, aceptando el trato.

Al instante, todo el cuerpo de la mujer se cubrió con un vestido de reina con su gran manto rojo y corona, una máscara roja ocultaba su faz y la azada se convirtió en un cetro. La mujer apuntó con él a un par de paseantes y les convirtió en soldados-cartas, con su cuerpo plano como un naipe de la baraja de póker, piernas y brazos y armados con lanzas. De inmediato se puso en movimiento hacia la oficina del rector, convirtiendo a cuantas personas veía en sus soldados-carta, hasta tener un auténtico ejército de seguidores.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, tuvo rodeado el edificio rectoral con sus soldados y conminaba al rector a entregarse para ser decapitado. Y como estamos en el siglo XXI, la era de la imagen, las cámaras de televisión y los móviles de los pocos paseantes que no habían sido convertidos transmitían en directo lo que ocurría.

Marinette andaba en su cuarto estudiando cuando, a través del servicio de noticias de su teléfono, recibió la noticia de lo que está pasando. Al instante dijo a su kwami.

–Tikki, tenemos un nuevo villano, puntos fuera, ¡Ja!.

Al pronunciar esa fórmula, el pequeño ser flotante rojo con unas manchas negras, gran cabeza y cuerpo diminuto, se fundió con los pendientes de la chica, sus prodigios, y la ropa de Marinette se convirtió mágicamente en las mallas rojas con puntos negros, antifaz del mismo color y su mágico yoyó de Ladybug. La heroína lanzó el yoyó hacia la ventana, éste se enredó en una chimenea y, con gran habilidad, nuestra heroína salió hacia los tejados de París en dirección al campus. Haciendo cabriolas y valiéndose de su mágico yoyó cuando tenía que saltar muy lejos.

En la mansión Agreste, Adrien también estaba estudiando cuando le llegó la noticia de la aparición de un nuevo villano, rápidamente dijo a su pequeño kwami.

–Plagg, garras fuera.

Al decir la fórmula de transformación, el pequeño Kwami negro con gran cabeza gatuna y pequeño cuerpo felino se fundió con el anillo del muchacho, transformándole en Cat Noir, ajustado traje negro con un simpático cascabel bajo el cuello, largo rabo gatuno, antifaz y orejas sobre su rubio pelo y su arma: un palo extensible dotado con comunicación por telefonía móvil. El muchacho salió por la ventana con agilidad felina y fue por los tejados hacia el campus.

Una vez en el recinto universitario, se unió a su amada Ladybug dispuesto a entablar batalla.

–Milady, ¿jugamos a las cartas? –dijo al ver al ejército de soldados-carta rodeando al edificio rectoral.

–Ja, Ja –dijo la chica como respuesta al chiste malo del muchacho–. Estamos graciosos esta mañana.

–¿Qué es una buena pelea sin su diversión? –añadió Cat Noir.

Ambos héroes se lanzaron a la plaza delante del edificio rectoral a luchar contra la villana y sus soldados-carta, esquivando los ataques de las lanzas de éstos y los rayos que aquella lanzaba con su cetro. Cuando cayeron en medio del impresionante ejército plano, muchos de los soldados-carta arremetieron contra ellos, rodeándoles e intentando ensartarles con sus lanzas. Nuestros héroes se batían en minoría, golpeando con el bastón y el yoyó sin dejar de moverse.

–¡Creo que ya sé cómo podemos derrotar a esta villana! –exclamó Ladybug.

–Siempre a tus ideas, milady –dijo Cat-Noir.

–Lánzame por el aire para superar el muro de cartas-soldado, y luego atácales, cuando caiga por detrás le arrebataré el cetro y el akuma.

–De acuerdo, prepárate.

Y haciendo una palanca con su barra extensible y una piedra, Ladybug se situó en un extremo mientras el muchacho rubio saltó sobre el otro. El impulso lanzó al aire a la chica, mientras que el gato recuperó su barra y la utilizó para atacar al ejercito de cartas-soldado mientras se acercaba a la RedHeart, quien perdió de vista momentáneamente a la heroína. En el momento en que alzó el cetro para mandar a sus soldados, un objeto rojo con puntos negros, unido mediante un hilo irrompible a su dueña se enredó en el instrumento de la villana. Un fuerte tirón hizo que se desprendiera de la mano de su dueña, y saliera volando hacia Ladybug cuando ésta recuperaba el yoyó mientras estaba en el aire.

Sin embargo algo falló, seguramente un error en el cálculo de la trayectoria. El objeto akumatizado impactó contra una farola, produciendo un tirón en el cable del yoyó. El vuelo controlado de Ladybug se vio afectado, nuestra heroína tuvo que rectificar el tiro de su instrumento, soltando la el cetro, que vino a caer al suelo donde se rompió y la mariposa negra que lo demonizaba salió liberada. Pero la muchacha cayó descontrolada y se golpeó muy fuerte contra el suelo, perdiendo el sentido por el golpe.

En el instante en que se rompió el cetro y se liberara el akuma, todas las cartas-soldado volvieron a su ser humano anterior, y HeartQueen se transformó en la jardinera que era. Naturalmente todos ellos no sabían qué hacían en ese sitio. Sin embargo, Cat-Noir no tenía ojos para nadie excepto para su compañera, tendida sin sentido. El rubio héroe se acercó con semblante preocupado y se agachó junto a su amada compañera. A primera vista no parecía tener más que el golpe, sin embargo la levantó con delicadeza y con agilidad felina se la llevó a los tejados de París.

La tendió en una terraza, ocultos a la vista, y se sentó junto a ella, a la espera de que se recobrase. Desde luego no parecía tener nada roto y tampoco tenía herida alguna. El muchacho se sentó en el suelo y colocó el cuerpo de ella de forma que la cabeza caía sobre su regazo. Cat-Noir la contempló embelesado, desde luego tenía un tipo curvilíneo muy apetecible, pues el vestido ajustado de Ladybug marcaba perfectamente el cuerpo de la chica. Siempre supo que fue una suerte de que su compañera contra el mal fuera ella. Y no solo por el cuerpo, lo que le tiene enamorado es su personalidad: fuerte pero amable, divertida, simpática, leal, ingeniosa, capaz, guapa al menos lo que podía intuir.

No conoce quién es cuando no ejerce de heroína, podría quitarle la máscara, pero sabe perfectamente que tienen que mantener secreta su identidad, pero a veces... no, a veces no, siempre, desearía saber quien es en la vida real la persona de la que está enamorado, para amarla, pero es demasiado leal como para no respetar las decisiones de ella.

Pareció que iba despertando, el muchacho, solícito, la miraba dulcemente. Y esa mirada fue lo primero que contempla la chica, y lo que la atrapó para lo que sucedería después. Ladybug se despertó atrapada por unos ojos verdes. Nunca sería capaz de decir qué pasó por su mente, seguramente fue el recuerdo presente siempre de los otros ojos verdes que la tenían hechizada.

–Hola ¿qué pasó? –preguntó.

–Te golpeaste y perdiste el sentido –dijo amorosamente Cat.

–Y me estabas cuidando, mi amor –dijo ella dulcemente–. Eres tan bueno.

Vio en los ojos verde tanta cercanía que, sin pensárselo dos veces, alzó la cabeza para darle un beso. Sorprendido pero encantado, Cat-Noir le devolvió el beso. Y ahí empezó todo. Cat Noir la deseaba, Ladybug se dejó ir. De los besos pasaron a las caricias y de ellas... se entregaron totalmente el uno a la otra. Hasta el final placentero.

Acabado el acto, la dama se incorporó, sentándose y mirando a su compañero, sentado a su lado. De repente, la mirada de ella se endureció cuando fue cayendo en la cuenta de la realidad. El chico sintió el cambio que se estaba produciendo en ella, completamente extrañado de verla así después de lo que había pasado. Antes de poder decir una palabra o de hacer un gesto de cariño y complicidad, ella se levantó, le dio un empujón

–¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué me has hecho? –chilló una angustiada Ladybug.

–¿Qué te pasa, milady? –preguntó lo más dulce que pudo–. ¿No te ha gustado?

–¡Pues claro que no, gato tonto! –replicó ella–. Me has arruinado la vida.

–Sabes que te quiero y que nunca te haría nada malo.

–Pues lo has hecho –dijo Ladybug yéndose precipitadamente.

–¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!

Cat-Noir se quedó confundido, cierto era que estaba enamorado de ella, y pensaba que ella le correspondía aunque se burlara de cuantas veces flirteara con ella. Además había empezado Milady ¿o no había sido así? Bueno, esperaría a la próxima vez que se vieran que, dado que el akuma del villano no había sido eliminado, juzgaba que sería pronto. Volvió a su casa.

Ladybug llegó rápidamente a su casa y se des transformó a Marinette.

–¡Oh Tikki! ¡Estoy muy triste por lo que ha pasado! –dijo la muchacha a su Kwami que flotaba al lado de ella.

–Pero Marinette, seguro que Cat no lo ha hecho a propósito –dijo Tikki, y añadió–. Además tú sabes que te quiere.

–Pero es que yo no le quiero, bueno ya sabes a quien quiero, le aprecio, es un buen compañero pero se ha pasado –comentó Marinette a punto de llorar–. ¡Y por eso me ha hecho daño! Y porque se ha aprovechado de un momento de debilidad, estaba confundida ¿porqué pensé que estaba en los brazos de Adrien?.

–Dime, entonces, como te sientes –Tikki sabía que tenía que hacer hablar a su amiga pues de lo contrario estaba segura de que caería en un pozo.

–¿Qué cómo me siento? Asqueada conmigo misma, engañada y traicionada por Cat, además seguro que con lo que ha pasado, Adrién no me querrá, nunca será mío y me quedaré sola toda la vida, ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Más me vale tirarme al Sena, no tengo futuro.

–Pero tú sabes que Cat te quiere, ya te lo ha demostrado antes, incluso antepone su propia vida para protegerte.

–Es verdad, pero hoy me ha hecho mucho daño.

–Estoy segura de que no era consciente de ello, has insistido tanto en no conoceros en vuestra identidad que ambos os habéis olvidado de vuestra otra mitad –explicó Tikki–. Él no ha tenido en cuenta tu identidad y tú tampoco sus sentimientos. Además te estuvo cuidando cuando perdiste el sentido. No le tengas tanto rencor.

–¿Cómo que no le tenga rencor? Me siento violentada por un gato lascivo, estoy tan herida en mis sentimientos que no quiero ni verle.

Marinette acabó por echarse a llorar inconsolablemente, se sentía asqueada de sí misma, sucia y violentada, y le estaba cogiendo odio a Cat-Noir, su kwami la dejó llorar para que se desahogara.

Por su parte, el gato regresó a su casa y volvió a su ser normal: Adrien.

–Plagg, creo que la he fastidiado –dijo Adrien a su kwami Plagg.

–¿Fastidiado? Querrás decir que metido la para hasta arriba –dijo Plagg–. ¿Y mi queso?

–Tú siempre pensando en comer. En mi descargo te diré la deseaba pero que ella empezó –comentó el muchacho.

–Ah, pero esas no son excusas para ella –añadió el pequeño ser–. ¿Has pensado en la chica que es cuando no tiene el traje de Ladybug? Seguro que ahí es donde le has hecho daño.

–Tienes razón, Plagg –replicó Adrien–. Pero es que la quiero tanto... Y estaba tan excitado que no he podido resistirme a su beso. Ya nos veremos y resolveremos esto con ella.

–¿Y tu identidad secreta? ¿Crees que querrías a Ladybug sin su traje?

–Pues creo que sí, seguramente la chica sin el traje de heroína será tan atractiva como con el traje.

–¿Y si no lo fuera?

–¿Cómo no va a serlo?

–Pues de la misma forma que tú eres diferente con o sin el traje. ¿O me equivoco?

–En esencia soy el mismo, por eso creo que a ella le pasa los mismo.

–Ten cuidado que si la fastidias otra vez la acabarás de perder.

Con toda seguridad, se iban a ver de nuevo, pues como ya les pasara en otras ocasiones, cuando un akuma no era destruido, al poco volvía a tomar el control de la persona que quería Hawk Moth. Y en este caso, si bien se destruyó el objeto infectado y liberó a la persona demonizada, no se pudo destruir el akuma, pues el poder para hacerlo lo tiene Ladybug. Por eso, no pasaron demasiadas horas antes de que la jardinera volviera a ser poseída.

De nuevo convertida en HeartQueen, fue convirtiendo ciudadanos parisinos en sus cartas-soldado, prestas a la batalla con nuestros héroes. Y como ocurrió antes, pronto la televisión se hizo eco de la aparición de la villana.

–Marinette, despierta –dijo Tikki a su amiga–. Tenemos de nuevo a la víctima de Hawk Moth.

–Déjame, Tikki –comentó Marinette–. No me siento con fuerzas para ir.

–Pero ya sabes que lo tienes que hacer, es tu misión.

–Ya lo sé, pero es que no me apetece ver a ese gato malvado.

–Tendrás que armarte de valor, solo tú puedes destruir el akuma, eres imprescindible.

–A veces estoy harta de ser una super heroína, y ahora más porque tendré que ver a ese gato traidor.

–Estudias, eres una buena hija, mejor amiga de tus amigos y encima salvas París cada dos por tres ¿qué más le puedes pedir a la vida? –dijo Tikki dándole un pequeño empujón.

–Tú si que sabes animarme –dijo Marinette con una sonrisa, quería tanto a su Kwami que era incapaz de desobedecer sus consejos–. Tikki, puntos fuera.

Nuevamente Marinette Dupain se conveirtió en Ladybug, y ya convertida, la muchacha se lanzó a los tejados hacia el encuentro con la villana.

Por su parte, Adrien también tenia puesto el servicio de noticias en su teléfono móvil, y recibió el aviso del ataque del akumatizado, era la señal que esperaba, pues siempre se veía con Ladybug en esa situación. De nuevo los héroes de París tenían que salvar a la ciudad.

–Allá vamos –dijo Adrien–. Plagg, garras fuera.

De nuevo fue Cat-Noir.. Una vez convertido, el muchacho salió por la ventana hacia los tejados de París, de nuevo la ciudad tenía a sus dos héroes en acción.

–¡Ladybug! ¡Milady! –exclamó con alegría Cat-Noir.

–Ni una palabra, gato estúpido –dijo irritada la heroína, y agregó–. Luchemos y nada más. Como me digas algo soy capaz de hacer una barbaridad.

–No te enojes, bichito. Prometo no decir nada.

–Mas te vale.

Nuestros héroes lucharon primero contra las cartas-soldado, esquivando sus ataques gracias a su agilidad, mientras también evitaban los rayos que enviaba HeartQueen para convertirles en sus cartas-soldado.

En medio de la refriega, llegó el momento en el que los dos héroes estaban casi acorralados.

–¡Lucky Charm! –gritó Ladybug invocando su poder para poder variar el sentido de la lucha. En sus manos apareció el objeto que usualmente le permitía alterar el resultado. En este caso se trataba de un bote de pintura blanca–. ¿Y que hago con esto?

–¿Ahora vas a pintar la casa? –dijo Cat-Noir para hacer una gracia.

–Ja, Ja, que gracioso –dijo la muchacha mirando a todas partes para ver qué hacer con el objeto, hasta que encontró dónde aplicarlo, la máscara de la villana–. Cat, distraela por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda para echarle la pintura y cegarla, luego le quitaré el cetro.

–De acuerdo, voy. ¡Cataclysm! –grita Cat-Noir invocando su poder de destrucción.

Yendo por la derecha del akumizado, tocó un monolito de la plaza en la que combatían, por el efecto del poder el monumento se desplomó cerca de RedHeart quien, distraída por ello, no vio venir a Ladybug, que tuvo la oportunidad de volcar el bote de pintura sobre la máscara, dejando a la villana sin visión, por lo que con un gesto de su yoyó se hizo con el cetro donde estaba el akuma, y ayudada de sus manos, rompió la herramienta, y el akuma en forma de mariposa oscura salió volando.

–¡Yo te libero del mal! –invocó Ladybug lanzando su yoyó hacia el akuma. El instrumento capturó al maligno engendro–. Ya te tengo.

–Adiós pequeña mariposa –dijo la chica abriendo las tapas de su yoyó, de ella salió el akuma ya convertido en inofensiva mariposa blanca, luego lanzó al aire el bote de pintura ya vacío–. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Al grito de la heroína, tanto la villana, como las cartas-soldado y todo lo que se había destruido volvían a su estado anterior. Cat-Noir se acercó a Ladybug. En otras ocasiones chocarían sus manos en señal de un trabajo bien hecho, en ese momento no era buena idea. En su guarida secreta, Hawk Moth exclamó con rabia "esta vez has ganado pero tarde o temprano, Ladybug, tendré vuestros prodigios".

El gato negro sabía que en ese momento tenía su oportunidad, aunque puede que a la muchacha no le gustara. Porque ocurre que mientras no invoquen sus poderes, pueden estar transformados en superhéroes durante cualquier tiempo, pero si los invocan, solo pueden estar cinco minutos más antes de que sus kwamis necesiten recargar energía, por lo que se transformarían en su estado normal. Por eso, como han invocado sus poderes, Cat-Noir sabe que Ladybug se transformará en la chica que es, y a quien él quiere conocer, al tiempo que él mismo se transformaría, por lo que ambos se encontrarían frente a frente, momento que han estado evitando desde el principio.

Pero en ese momento ya no podía ser. Cat creía que lo que alteró a su enamorada tenía que ver con la chica que era, por eso tenía necesidad de conocer su auténtica identidad.

–¿Gato tonto, qué haces? –dijo Ladybug a Cat-Noir cuando éste la cogió por la cintura–. Suéltame, nos vamos a transformar en poco tiempo.

–Ya lo sé, bichito, pero creo que ya tenemos que conocer nuestras verdaderas identidades.

–¿Por qué? ¡Suéltame, estúpido!

–No lo haré hasta que nos transformemos. A menos que me cuentes por qué te enfadaste antes.

–Por lo menos vayámonos donde no nos vea nadie –sugirió una encolerizada Ladybug ante el grupo de curiosos que, teléfono en mano, los estaban grabando.

–Tienes razón, milady –dijo Cat-Noir, y moviéndose con su acostumbrada agilidad, llevó a su amada sujetándola a una terraza oculta a la vista.

La muchacha, aunque irritada con su compañero, comprendía pero no aceptaba el punto de vista de él.

–Si te suelto, ¿prometes no irte? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Lo prometo, pero nos pondremos espalda contra espalda por si decidimos no conocer nuestras identidades –dijo ella para ganar tiempo y tener una oportunidad de salvar sus identidades.

–De acuerdo –dijo Cat-Noir soltando a la chica y sentándose y dando la espalda, y se puso serio a hablar–. Creo que sabes, milady, que te he querido desde el momento en que te vi, para mí eres la chica ideal, he sido leal contigo constantemente, hasta esta mañana. Y quiero pedirte perdón, me pudo el deseo frente a la razón, la pasión frente al respeto. No supe parar cuando me besaste. Estás enfadada conmigo y no te culpo. Te quiero, pero hasta ahora no he caído que sólo te veo a medias, es decir solo te conozco como la maravillosa Ladybug, y no sé si tu otra mitad, esa misteriosa chica que eres cuando no llevas el traje es igual de maravillosa y me daría una oportunidad.

–Cat, sabes que te aprecio, eres divertido y leal –empezó a decir la muchacha mientras en su oreja el prodigio emitía un pitido que indicaba que dentro de un minuto dejaría de ser Ladybug para ser Marinette–. Pero la chica que habita en mí cuando no voy así vestida está enamorada de otro chico, por eso no he querido nada contigo. Y por eso cuando esta mañana ha pasado lo que ha pasado me he enfadado mucho, primero contigo, por aprovecharte de un estado de confusión, y sobre todo conmigo misma, porque tal vez el chico que me gusta no me quiera por ello.

–Pero qué dices, bichito –replicó Cat, cuyo anillo también emitía un pitido indicando que en menos de un minuto se convertiría en Adrien–. Mal tipo sería ese chico si no te quisiera. ¿Y puedo saber quien es aquel que es dueño de tu corazón? Perdona, no debería preguntarlo, me han salido los celos.

–No sé si debería ¿no irías a hacerle nada malo?

–Cómo piensas eso, mi lealtad está por encima de toda sospecha, nunca haría nada en contra de tus deseos, y te repito que sólo es que estoy un poco celoso de mi rival.

La chica calló un momento, los pendientes emitieron un último pitido y rápidamente Ladybug desapareció volviendo Marinette a su ser habitual. La muchacha sintió un escalofrío. Paralelamente, el anillo de Cat-Noir pitó por última vez y se transformó en Adrien.

–Milady, ya somos nosotros en nuestra identidad habitual –dijo el chico con suavidad–. ¿Puedo darme la vuelta y verte?

–Espera –dijo ella para ganar tiempo frente a sus sentimientos–. Me has pedido que te diga el nombre del chico del que estoy enamorada, y te lo diré, es lo justo ya que me has abierto tu corazón. Es un chico de mi clase, que se llama Adrien Agreste –Marinette calló y el silencio se adueñó de la terraza, solo se oía el ruido de fondo de la ciudad.

Adrien se quedó estupefacto, la chica tras la identidad de la maravillosa Ladybug estaba enamorada de él, y él... se sintió estúpido, porque tras una breve reflexión cayo en la cuenta: Marinette, ella era la otra mitad de su amada chica, y resultaba que era tan maravillosa como su mitad de rojo. Marinette, una de sus mejores amigas, dulce en su torpeza, intensa en tantas ocasiones, si bien lo pensaba, Ladybug tenía todo de los momentos en que la chica real destacaba. Se sintió doblemente estúpido por no haber visto en los detalles que Marinette tenía para con él el intenso amor que destilaba la muchacha.

–Marinette –musitó Adrien.

–¿Cómo has dicho Cat? –preguntó la muchacha a media voz también presa de sentimientos encontrados, pues era la primera vez que mencionaba a alguien distinto de su amiga Alya la verdad de sus sentimientos.

–Marinette –dijo Adrien ya en voz normal dándose la vuelta para encararla–. He dicho tu nombre, la chica maravillosa que hay tras la heroína de París. Mírame, por favor.

La muchacha, sorprendida por el tono de urgencia de él se dio la vuelta con temor.

–A..A..Adrien... ¿eres tú? –las palabras casi no le salían por la sorpresa.

–Lo soy, tan tonto y estúpido como siempre. Tantos momentos a tu lado y no dejas de sorprenderme. Es... es maravilloso, tú eres maravillosa y yo... yo soy tan tonto –Adrien calló mirando fijamente con sus verdes ojos a los pozos azules de la cara de una sorprendida Marinette.

–Yo.. tú... es decir esto no debería ser así... tú eres... ¡ay! –La muchacha no atinaba con las palabras presa de un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Su querido Adrien era la mitad de Cat-Noir, bien pensado reconocía en el héroe rasgos de la personalidad de su amado, salvo el flirteo constante con ella. Y en él veía también reflejada su propia dualidad, y caía en la cuenta de tantas y tantas situaciones vividas juntos a un lado y otro de sus dobles personalidades.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! –Marinette empezó a reír nerviosamente.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió a su vez Adrien, tanto contagiado por la risa franca de ella como por caer en la cuenta de la situación en que estaban.

¡Plaf! El golpe seco de una torta acabó con a situación. Marinette le había dado una bofetada a Adrien.

–¡Eso por lo de esta mañana! –exclamó la chica.

–Supongo que me lo merezco –dijo Adrien tocándose la mejilla.

Un incómodo silencio se adueño de la terraza. Marinette no se había repuesto aún de la sorpresa, y Adrien se preguntaba si debía insistir en establecer una relación amorosa entre ambos, evidentemente él se había declarado y ella también ¿o no?

–Esto, Marinette, entonces... ¿vas a querer ser mi novia? –preguntó el muchacho un tanto azorado.

–Antes has dicho que estabas enamorado de Ladybug pero... ¿y de mi otra mitad? –preguntó a su vez Marinette..

–Pues yo... esto... creo que sí pero... pero... –contestaba Adrien sin atinar a responder.

–Lo que me imaginaba, te gusto de superheroína pero no de chica normal.

–No es eso, simplemente estoy sorprendido, no tenía ni idea... y, sin embargo... para mí tú eres... eres una amiga especial –Adrien se lanzó a hablar–. Divertida, amable, siempre pensando en los demás, cariñosa... sí, eso también. Además siempre estás cerca, claro como mi mejor amigo, Nino, está con tu mejor amiga, Alya, pues eso, que tú estás ahí, al lado, sentada detrás de mí en clase. Me has hecho varios regalos, has demostrado ser una excepcional jugadora. Ay, que me estoy haciendo un lío.

–Y si empezamos por el principio.

–¡Ah! Sí, el principio ¿Cual principio? –preguntó Adrien totalmente confundido.

–A ver ¿yo te gusto? –consultó Marinette, dueña de la situación como cuando iba de superheroína.

–Sí, decididamente sí.

–Bien, es un comienzo esperanzador –dijo la muchacha, y añadió mirando a los ojos del chico–. ¿Y qué hacemos después?

Adrien miró a Marinette a sus azules ojos, y captó lo que ella esperaba. Acercó la cara a la de ella y, no muy seguro de sí mismo, la besó en los labios y separó la cara para volver a mirarla.

–Eso es continuar –dijo ella–. ¿y luego?

–Luego... –Y Adrien se quedó pensativo–. ¿Sabes? Ahora estoy hecho un lío, siempre me pregunté quien y cómo eras sin el traje, y si me ibas a gustar como cuando llevas el traje, pero ahora pienso que tú debes pensar lo mismo. Maldita dualidad, no sé quien soy, si el gato tonto enamorado de su compañera, el chico que no quería mirar a ninguna chica porque estaba enamorado de una superheroína, el idiota que no se da cuenta de quien tiene al lado cuando no va de salvador de la ciudad, o el imbécil que se dejó ir a la primera oportunidad.

Presa de emociones encontradas, a Adrien se le caían un par de lágrimas. Marinette le observó con amor, consciente de la total debilidad del muchacho.

–¡Vaya! Perdóname milady –dijo el chico claramente en relación a las lágrimas.

–No te preocupes, mi amor, yo también estoy hecha un lío –dijo Marinette, y añadió–. La doble vida pasa factura, nunca sabes cual de las dos personas eres, aunque Tikki, mi kwami, siempre me dice que soy la misma con el traje que sin él, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo no te podía amar como Cat porque ya te amaba como Adrien, y dado como soy sin traje, estaba en una calle sin salida. Pero ahora estamos frente a frente, y ¿sabes qué?

–No

–Pues que me da igual con o sin traje, te quiero tal como eres, en cualquiera de tus mitades

Dicho esto, Marinette, se acercó y dio un beso apasionado a Adrien, éste se lo devolvió, y se engancharon en un juego de labios y lenguas que, si bien poco experimentadas, suplían las carencias con la pasión.

–Te quiero bichito –dijo Adrien.

–Te amo, gatito.


End file.
